Jealous (Ben Tennyson y Tú) (Ben x Reader)
by ItsBellaFD
Summary: —Vaya vaya vaya ¿Así que el gran Ben Tennyson está celoso?


—¡Ben! ¡Cuidado! — Le gritaba una pelirroja al actual héroe de Bellwood, el cual en aquel momento luchaba contra otro típico villano que aterrorizaba al pueblo, en busca de diversos tipos tecnología alienígena tales como el dichoso Omnitrix, un dispositivo creado por el inteligente galván Azmuth que permite al usuario transformarse en cualquier tipo de alien con el cual se encuentre registrado su ADN.

El chico que yacía transformado en una de sus tantas formas alienígenas, hizo caso a la advertencia de su prima y se apartó hacia la derecha, esquivando así el ataque del villano al que enfrentaban.

—¡Es hora de que te rindas Tennyson! ¡Es imposible que puedas detener lo que estuve planeando desde hace siglos! — Gritaba uno de los principales enemigos del recién nombrado,Khyber,un cazador intergaláctico.

—¿Rendirme? — Cuestionó sarcástico — Lamento decirte que esa palabra no existe en mi vocabulario Khyber — Exclamó, con su típico tono engreído, y presionó seguidamente el símbolo del omnitrix en su pecho para cambiar su transformación, estando ahora convertido en un alíen que él solía llamar —¡Articguana! — Como solía acostumbrar, gritó el nombre dado a la forma extraterrestre al dar por terminada su transformación — Acabemos con esto ya — Y fue entonces cuando el nombrado Articguana en un movimiento rápido utilizó su poder para congelar y detener al malvado Khyber, el cual estaba siendo lo suficientemente distraído por los ataques con bolas de maná de Gwen como para poder contraatacar.

—Vas a pagar por todo esto Tennyson...— Farfulló con su último aliento el villano derrotado por Ben Tennyson y el equipo de plomeros, el cual se estaban encargando de la situación en ese momento.

—¿Quieres decir que no podrás venir, Ben? — Preguntó una chica desilusionada al otro lado del teléfono.

Él solo suspiró pesadamente mientras colocaba una mueca de tristeza.

—Lo siento (T/N)...Sabes que tengo otra misión con Rook para investigar sobre una nueva actividad alienígena y...

—¡No! está bien — Lo interrumpió — Lo entiendo,de todas formas es tu trabajo, eres el superhéroe de Bellwood y el universo, entiendo que estés ocupado en tus cosas y bueno...Déjalo así no importa —Se notaba a distancia la falsa carisma con la que hablaba la fémina.

—¿Segura de que no importa? Podría cancelarle a Rook para ir contigo — Sugirió.

—Tranquilo Ben — Le interrumpió la chica — Ya te dije que no importa, ve con Rook y hagan lo que tengan que hacer , no te preocupes — Terminó la oración. (T/N) era una chica muy comprensiva, aún cuando las cosas no salieran como ella quería, y aquello era algo que le parecía atractivo y tierno al joven de ojos verdes.

—Pero no me gustaría que fueras sola — Protestó el castaño.

—¿Es sólo por eso? — Ella rió levemente — Tranquilo...Iré con Kevin — Le dijo. El sólo oír el nombre de aquel pelinegro tensaba bastante al joven Ben — Nada saldrá mal...Así que ¡Diviértete con Rook! — Respondió con un tanto de entusiasmo y colgó la llamada.

—¿Eh? ¡¿Con Kevin?! — Exclamó un tanto molesto, su mejor amiga le había colgado la llamada para ir a su concierto junto a Kevin Levin , el chico al que terminó teniéndole algo de desprecio por haberle hecho daño a su prima Gwen en el peor momento posible — No lo creo (T/N) — El castaño tomó su chaqueta blanca y salió de su casa con la intención de buscar a la joven Idol para acompañarla en su compromiso y evitar que saliera con Levin. Su objetivo fue interrumpido por la presencia del camión de su compañero, el cual se encontraba allí para ir junto al castaño en busca de la reciente actividad alienígena registrada en el pueblo.

— ¡Hey! ¿A donde vas Ben? Se suponía que iríamos a investigar sobre la nueva y peligrosa actividad alienígena de Bellwood — Le dijo Rook a Ben desde su camión.

—¡Lo siento Rook! ¡Hoy no puedo acompañarte! — Gritó Ben en respuesta a lo anteriormente dicho por su compañero.

—¡Lamento decirte que hoy no puedes ausentarte Ben! — Se oyó la voz de su abuelo Max desde un comunicador del proto-camion de Rook.

—¿Abuelo Max? — El castaño se acercó hasta el camión de Rook — ¿Que ocurre? — Le preguntó Ben frunciendo levemente el ceño.

—Antes de cualquier explicación que pidas necesito que vayas junto a Rook hacia lo que solía ser la vieja guarida de los Highbreeds,hemos detectado que allí se encuentra el "nido", por así decirlo, de los descendientes de éstos, aún no se han realizado los análisis como tal sobre el ADN de estas cosas, pero lo mejor es que las detengan antes de que nazcan y representen un serio peligro para la humanidad como lo fueron los DNAliens en algún tiempo ¿Está claro? — Se notaba seriedad en el tono de voz usado por el mayor.

El oji-verde solo soltó un quejido

—E-eh abuelo pero yo...tengo hoy un compromiso que cumplir con (T/N) ,sabes que a ella no puedo fallarle así y...

—Y al resto de la humanidad tampoco Ben, hay cosas más importantes en este momento que solo una simple cita romántica de adolescentes, puede que por ahora esas crías no sean una amenaza, pero si lo dejas pasar, puede que ni tu mismo seas capaz de acabar con ellas en algún futuro...Espero y me hagas caso...Max fuera — Y allí terminó el debate entamblado por ambos portadores del apellido Tennyson.

El menor de ellos subió de mala gana al vehículo y se dispuso a mirar todo a su alrededor con un semblante de enojo.

— ¿Qué esperas Rook? ¡Vamonos! — Exclamó fastidiado y el camión aceleró.

—Forget Yesterday, This Life Is A Game~ Love Is The Name~ — Se escuchaba cantar la dulce voz de la joven peli(TCP) mientras el público la alentaba a siguiera y terminara la canción.

Aquello era un concierto prometido por la cantante a sus fanáticos de Bellwood como una manera de agradecerles por su lealtad y apoyo en todo momento en su estadía en dicho pueblo.

(Na na na na na~)

—Oh~ Love is the name~

(Na na na na na~)

— Life is a game ~

(Na na na na na~)

— Love is the name ~

(Na na na na na~)

— Love is the name~ — Comenzaron a escucharse los enloquecidos aplausos y gritos del público,mientras que la joven cantante sonreía de oreja a oreja ante tal acto realizado por sus seguidores.

Buscó con su mirada a alguien en específico en el público,con algo de esperanza de que él apareciera o hubiese estado allí aunque sea unos segundos,pero nada,fue entonces cuando su sonrisa cambió a una extraña mueca que combinaba algo de tristeza y decepción; agradeció una vez más al público y se retiró a su camerino,donde un joven pelinegro la recibió con una sonrisa y un par de aplausos. La chica solo rió y se acercó al pelinegro.

—Gracias, gracias, fue todo un placer — Dijo juguetona con una voz grave fingida para luego reír junto al chico — ¿Como estuve Kevin? — Preguntó volviendo a la normalidad.

—¿Bromeas? Eso estuvo genial enana,es una pena que Tennyson se perdiera tu presentación, pero no lo culpo, seguramente anda metido en otro lío por ahí y no halla como sacar su metida de pata... Sabes como es, rostro de mono y actúa como uno —El pelinegro rió. La chica de cabellos (TCP) lo miró un tanto enojada,le disgustaba por todos los sentidos que el muchacho se metiera de esa manera con el joven héroe y viceversa,Kevin junto con Ben era los dos mejores amigos que tenía (T/N), y ella no podía soportar que entre ambos se formara una gran enemistad por un motivo un tanto estúpido para la Peli(TCP).

—Kevin,no digas cosas así de Ben, él me dijo que estaría ocupado y que por eso no podía venir, es todo — Le contestó la muchacha, él la miró serio por unos segundos y luego sonrió de una manera que no le agradó mucho a la chica.

—¿Te preocupa que me meta con Ben? — Sonrió lascivo, mientras que hablaba con un tono no muy agradable para la fémina — ¿Que sientes por el mocoso? — La miró juguetón con los brazos cruzados.

—Es mi mejor amigo, al igual que tú, bobo — Le metió un leve codazo al mayor — Lo que pasa es que a mi no me gustaría que se metieran con ninguno de ustedes... E-es todo.

—Oh si claro, y el proyector es un paraíso — Respondió el chico con sarcasmo.

—¿Tú crees que estoy enamorada de Ben? — Cuestionó desafiante mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

—No lo creo enana... —La tomó del mentón — Lo sé.

—¡Ben! ¿Estas escuchándome? — Se oyó la voz de su compañero un poco fastidiado por la actitud que tenía el castaño.

—Ah si...no, no lo sé — Respondió con un tono aburrido y desconcentrado,aunque en el fondo se encontraba inquieto e impaciente por salir de allí.

El Revoniano suspiró pesadamente.

—Aún no comprendo porque tanto interés en ver a esa chica...¿Te parece linda?

—¿Linda? Sí bueno...tiene buenos rasgos faciales, buen cuerpo, su personalidad me parece increíble, es tan comprensiva, muy pero muy tierna,su voz es preciosa cuando canta,todo en ella es...wouh — Expresó algo atontado — ¿Eh? —Al darse cuenta de lo que dijo y de la mirada de Rook su rostro se tornó rojo cual tomate — Pero es mi mejor amiga...No quiero que arruinemos nuestra amistad por un amor no correspondido... Pero tampoco me gustaría verla con Kevin, es muy mala influencia para ella, Kevin es un maldito cretino que solo utilizó a Gwen y no quiero que haga lo mismo con (T/N)...Por eso es que quiero verla,pero es que con tantas misiones con los plomeros me han hecho dejarla de lado,por así decirlo, pues cuando hablé con ella se notaba que se sentía igual,decepcionada...— Se notaban muchas expresiones en el hablar del ojiverde.

—Osea que (T/N) te gusta ¿Estoy en lo correcto? — Preguntó el revoniano.

—Sí sí Rook,estoy enamorado de (T/N)...¿Por qué de todas tuvo que ser ella? — Murmuró pasando una mano por su cara.

—No conozco mucho acerca de las emociones humanas pero ...si un chico y una chica están juntos en alguna actividad...¿No crees que sería suficiente excusa para ir mas allá de lo que llaman "amistad"? — Preguntó de nuevo dudoso

—¿A que te refieres Rook? — Ahora el que tenía la duda era Tennyson.

—A cosas que hacen los humanos cuando se aman o algo así...

El castaño se quedó callado por un momento, luego reaccionó y con un poco de ira activó su omnitrix y seleccionó un alíen al azar que,para su suerte, era el indicado para la ocasión.

—¡Frío! — Exclamó el nombre asignado al alíen para luego, usar su poder de intangibilidad y salir del camión y volar hasta la ubicación donde se encontraba la chica a la que él buscaba.

Al haber transcurrido un rato, pudo divisar a la chica hablando animadamente junto al pelinegro, el cual, no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que lo estaban observando. Ben, como Frío, se percató de aquello y utilizó su invisibilidad para desaparecer de la vista de ellos, así pudiendo observar con más claridad el escenario montado por ambos chicos.

—¡Luego él viene y me grita: "¡Una de las cosas en común que tienen ustedes las mujeres con los hornos es que se les deben meter los ingredientes para todo!" , Y yo voy y le digo: ¿Sabes que tienen en común los árboles de navidad y tú? ¡Que las bolitas sólo las tienen de adorno! — Ambos rieron ante los chistes y demás barbaridades que contaba la chica.

—Me recordó a alguien ese chiste — Logró decir Kevin entre risas.

—¿Enserio? ¿A quién?

Su respuesta a aquello sólo fue el silencio.

—Si es quien yo creo que es te juro que te voy a matar Kevin — La joven al nombrado miró de manera amenazante e intimidante.

—Uy sí, ¡Qué miedo! — Exclamó sarcástico mientras seguía riéndose y acercándose a ella — ¿Y qué harás en tal caso, enana?

—Yo...¡Te daré un golpe en donde te duele! — Exclamó la peli(TCP) chistosa.

—No me hagas reír, tus golpes sólo dan cosquillas y lo sabes — El pelinegro rodó los ojos entre risas.

—¿Me estás retando?

—¿Para qué? Perderías de todos modos sin tu príncipe azul — El mayor se burló.

—¿El príncipe azul que no sabía que tenía? Por favor Kevin — Soltó (T/N) irónica.

De pronto, uno de los brazos del mayor rodeó la cintura de la chica mientras la acercaba a él, dándole una especie de abrazo un poco posesivo.

—Eh...¿Kevin? ¿Qué es lo que haces? — Murmuró de manera dubitativa la chica junto a él.

Ben, desde donde se hallaba observándolos, no pudo contener su ira y volvió a su forma humana en un arbusto cercano para no ser visto por ellos ni por nadie más y se acercó a paso apresurado hacia donde estaban los muchachos.

—¡Oye Kevin! — Le llamó el castaño — ¡¿Qué rayos haces abrazando a (T/N) de esa manera, eh?! — Gritó. Él no solía actuar de esa manera, pero terminó por hacerlo "inconscientemente".

El pelinegro se volteó encontrándose con la fría y verde mirada de Ben, causando que soltara una gran y sarcástica risa, pues sabía perfectamente a que se debía la presencia y actitud del joven Tennyson.

—Vaya vaya vaya~ ¿Acaso el gran Ben Tennyson está celoso?— Cuestionó — Esto ya me lo esperaba — Esbozó una burlesca sonrisa.

Ahora las miradas se posaban en un sonrojado y algo nervioso chico de ojos verdes, que no sabía que responder ante ello.

—¿Ben? ¿Que haces aquí? ¿No deberías de estar en tu importante misión de investigación? — Fueron las preguntas hechas por la chica totalmente llena de curiosidad.

—Vine a buscarte (T/N)... Nos vamos — Ben la tomó del antebrazo, logrando separarla de su ex-mejor amigo.

Pero él también quiso jugar a lo mismo.

— ¿Y tú a donde piensas llevártela, Tennyson? — Preguntó Kevin, con una voz y semblante serios.

— ¿Y a tí qué te importa? Es mi novia, y no la tuya — Concluyó activando su omnitrix y transformándose en uno de sus aliens más veloces, XLR8, para luego tomar a la oji(TCO) en brazos y llevarla cargada con él, lejos de aquel chico que Ben consideraba un enorme "cretino".

Lograron llegar al parque más cercano, Ben, quien transformado en un alienígena cargaba en brazos a su amiga, paró en seco y revirtió su transformación, volviendo a su forma humana, dejando a una (T/N) muy confundida por el comportamiento de su castaño amigo.

El chico la tomó de la cintura y la acercó a él, quedando a pocos centímetros de los pequeños pero carnosos labios de la joven cantante.

—Dime ¿Que hacías con Kevin? — Cuestionó Ben, notablemente enojado por haber recordado aquello.

—Te había dicho que él me acompañaría a la presentación, es todo — Se excusó. Ella cada vez se sonrojaba más por la seria mirada proveniente del joven Tennyson, causando que optara por desviar la suya; dándose cuenta de ello, el chico la tomó delicadamente del mentón haciendo que ambas miradas se cruzaran y chocaran, conectándose entre sí una con la otra. — ¿P-por q-qué t-tu p-pregunta? — Tartamudeó — ¿Y p-por qué t-te comportaste así a-allá? — Continuó, aumentando sus nervios.

Ben acercó el rostro de (T/N) más al suyo.

— Porque tú sólo eres mía, tonta — Y fue cuando el ojiverde acortó la distancia entre ambos formando así un dulce beso el cual fue correspondido al instante por la chica torpemente. Al paso de unos instantes se tornó apasionado, ninguno de los dos se detuvo hasta que el oxígeno les impidió seguir.

—Eres un celosillo Ben~

—N-no estaba c-celoso, s-sólo que— Titubeó sonrojado, pero se dió cuenta de que la chica lo miraba seriamente arqueando una ceja, dejando escapar ante ello un pesado suspiro — Si si esta bien... Soy un celoso por ti.


End file.
